The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sansevieria plant, botanically known as Sansevieria trifasciata, of the family Ruscaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hansoti20’.
Sansevieria is a monocotyledonous plant with fleshy, succulent leaves which are available in a huge range of species, varieties and cultivars as an outdoor ornamental plant (under tropical conditions) or as indoor plants.
The new Sansevieria ‘Hansoti20’ was discovered and selected by Mr. Ashish Hansoti, as a single aberrant plant within a planting of Sansevieria ‘Futura Superba’ (an unpatented widely grown cultivar) at Village Asle, District Satara, Maharashtra State in Western India. The new variety originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Sansevieria variety ‘Futura Superba’ (unpatented) in January 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sansevieria cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in November 2014 in Village Asle, District Satara, Maharashtra State in Western India and it was seen that the distinctive combination of characteristics of the new cultivar reproduced true to type as long as the propagation was done through side shoots (basal suckers) originating from the base of the originally discovered plant. Thus, it can be said that the new cultivar reproduces true to type through side shoots (basal suckers).